girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Alas, poor Tarvek. I knew him, Horatio. ➤ Nah, he's not eaten. Red is plugging him into his brain or something, right? It is funny, though, coming right after Tarvek's bit of hubris in thinking he's on top of the situation. ➤ Panel 8 is our first clue, I think, that Red has an eyelid/eyebrow. It's funny that he uses it to express emotion in the same way we do. Parallel evolution at work, or something. ➤ So I guess this is where Tarvek goes insane. But, no doubt, not until we've looked in on Gil and Trelawney and Seffie and the mystery passenger. Bkharvey (talk) 05:00, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Let's see, if Snacky is plugged into Red, and Red plugs Tarvek into him, then all we need is for Tarvek to plug into Snacky and we get the infinite download regression loop, which would drive anyone insane. Personally, I'm betting something else will happen to Tarvek, such as what happened to Tommy Lee Jones at the end of the first Men In Black, but you never know. On a separate note, I do hope the professors haven't lofted so many balls into the air that they start dropping them as they juggle. This sequence could be great if they've plotted it out already, but if they're pantsing it, I think it's going to be hard to pull off a coherent landing. Hopefully that's not too judgemental of me heteromeles : They appear to have at least an overall plot worked out, but I bet they work in a lot of new details as they go along. Tarvek is an interesting case, as pretty much anything can happen to him: die, sucked off to another dimension, merged with Big Red. (Tho if he dies, it'll be where Agatha can weep over his mangled body.) Agatha has to stay in England for now and meet with the Circus (Embi in particular), Zeetha still has to have her confrontations with Bang and Steelgarter. Violetta will probably survive and eventually pair up with Moloch. Gil's body at least has to survive, with him or Klaus at the controls, to appear in Geister-garb in the future. Higgs will survive long enough to officially reveal himself as a General to Agatha. Krosp won't die. Everyone else is in the danger-boat with Tarvek. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :: I believe, according to the Purple Continuity Monster, that Tarvek is supposed to end up insane as a result of Red. That probably means he won't die, at least permanently. heteromeles :: It's way too early for anything permanently bad to happen to Tarvek. I predict that the Other will be defeated before the Gil-Agatha-Tarvek triangle reaches a resolution. That means he won't be permanently insane, never mind dead. I'm hoping that Snacky's mind comes out of this intact, so that he can face Her Majesty's justice. Bkharvey (talk) 20:53, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :The Foglios have said the main story line is in their heads. There is no big story board. They rely on notes and sometimes check the previous printed volumes. I'm fairly sure that they've plotted out the story a few weeks or even months ahead of the current page. But, yeah, it seems they are throwing the tracks down as they go. --Fred1740 (talk) 02:43, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Many years ago, they gave a SPOILER itinerary for Agatha which they've so far honored- if they stick to it, she's next going to Africa, then Skifandar, then the Geister home city. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:53, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :::They know where they want the story to go. They don't strike me as always having a clear picture of how to get there. Plus, it's story telling that has to include "beyond the impossible" cliffhangers ever week or two. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:55, April 14, 2019 (UTC) : Having spent too much time around elementary school students, I initially understood "pantsing" in a different sense from what I believe you intended. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 20:53, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Ambiguity is sometimes a good thing, IMHO :) heteromeles Ir's just occurred to me that, unless he's an experienced reader of science fiction, Red now thinks that Tarvek's name is "Aaah." Bkharvey (talk) 09:10, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, but there's a lot of work I'm supposed to be doing, so I'm required to pore over GG details instead... What I just said just above may be wrong. In panel 1, Tarvek says "AAAH!" In panel 3, he says "AAHH!" Now, at first glance, that seems like a distinction without a difference, since in both cases he's attempting to communicate the same fear. And so panel 3 seems wrong (bear with me, Fred), because it looks as if it's pronounced rather like the sound Kaja makes after her first sip of tea, or perhaps like the sound you make just before the doctor sticks the tongue depressor down your throat. So, perhaps a typo? But, here comes the (ahem) brilliant observation: In panel 2, Red says "GRAAHH!"; in panel 4, he says "GRAAWH!" He is hearing and attempting to reproduce the difference between Tarvek's two utterances! Okay, this isn't perfect, because in panel 2 it should be "GRAAAH," but there's no way to make sense of the "W" in panel 4 except as an exaggerated spelling of the difference between Tarvek's two sounds. Okay, thanks for waiting, now you can tell me I'm crazy. Bkharvey (talk) 10:02, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Art note: Calling your attention to the sort of close-parenthesis-shaped thing in the last panel right where Red's ear should be. Bkharvey (talk) 06:45, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Art note 2: In panel 5, I wish I could do that one-eyebrow-up-one-down thing! Bkharvey (talk) 03:29, April 15, 2019 (UTC)